The Vernirae Desert
Overview The Vernirae Desert is a secret territory made up of desert animals. Geography The Vernirae Desert is a large desert territory. The territory is quite harsh and vast, with only a small section of brush and shrubland. It is surrounded by forest on all sides, though the trees gradually become more dead and sparse as one nears the territory. In the middle of the territory is a giant stone structure with a few small entrances leading through dark corridors---hiding within is a giant cavern with winding ledges leading down to the bottom. History In the beginning of the desert's foundation, it was ruled by a legendary dragon named Bleizne. He was a cruel and merciless dictator, using his power to enslave the creatures within. One day, a legendary kitsune named Kyxintia went against Bleizne, and was able to successfully defeat him. Bleizne became soulless in his second and final life---with completely loyalty to the one who defeated him, following Kyxintia's every command. Kyxintia became a peaceful and kind leader to the clan for hundreds of more years, with Bleizne as her trustworthy guard of the desert. Kyx didn't have any fear towards Bleizne now that he was soulless, as he was almost in a robotic-like state. However, Kyx had a sudden interest in the idea of being able to harness magic and power. Noticing how powers could transfer to others and make people stronger, she wondered if she could somehow tap into this power and harness it in some way, and wanted to see what the potential effects may be. Kyxintia wasn't power-hungry, and saw no need to try and make herself more powerful. However, she wondered of its effects on a soulless creature such as Bleizne. After many experiments, she finally was able to use special crystals to harness the energy of the sun. She connected Bleizne to the crystals, and suddenly, he was beginning to regain personality and consciousness. Though he was still mostly soulless and undead, he now began to desperately try to regain his sense of power and life. He wanted badly to return to his old self. Bleizne used all of Kyxintia's crystals, making himself more powerful and alive as he regained his sentience and control over himself. However, he realized he could access much more than just the energy of the sun through crystals... while feigning continuing loyalty to Kyx, whenever she wasn't near, he set to work on his new experiments. His first victim was the lioness, Milsayi, who had the power of sand. He used the crystals to harness her power, which forced her into a state of unconsciousness. He trapped her body within a bubble, where she would be trapped in an eternal sleep. Bleizne then used the crystal on himself, and he suddenly realized he now had the powers of sand. Bleizne knew exactly what he needed to do. He built a pillar in the middle of the cavern, with a giant crystal on top which collected all of the smaller crystals' energy. He forced its abilities on every single creature who had powers within the desert. They suffered the same fate as Milsayi: an eternal sleep, while their powers and energy fueled Bleizne. With every added power, Bleizne felt himself become more alive, and more powerful. He finally went against Kyxintia, but with more powers than before, he easily defeated her. He forced her into a bubble and harnessed her abilities as well, making him extremely powerful. Bleizne took control over the desert once again. He enslaved the desert, forcing them to work for him, and entrusted a few people to search for anyone with powers and bring them to him. He was desperate for more power, and would do anything to get it. His dream only got larger, as he sought to become powerful enough to dominate the entire world. However, one day, Kukua and Ailria stumbled upon this territory. After hearing their story, the two promised to defeat Bleizne and restore order to the cave. The desert members were initially hesitant, as many before them had tried to defeat Bleizne, but never succeeded---only becoming more fodder to fuel Bleizne. The two were stubborn, refusing to leave until they had at least tried to fight. The animals let them in, figuring the two weren't going to give up so quickly. Kukua and Ailria fought hard against Bleizne, trying to free as many of the bubbles as possible---each connection freed from the crystals and Bleizne only weakened him and prevented him from using his powers. However, Bleizne was still far more powerful than the two, and had injured them badly. Kukua, however, had a trick up her sleeve---fusion. When all hope seemed lost, she convinced Ailria to fuse with her, and the two suddenly became one creature---Kailia. Now uninjured, and far more powerful, with strength equal to Bleizne, they were able to weaken him and destroy more crystals. Finally, every single creature was free except for one---Kyxintia, who Bleizne guarded heavily. Kailia weakened Bleizne enough to force him to admit defeat. They trapped him beneath rubble and immobilized him---he finally released the defenses around Kyxintia, allowing her to be freed. Kailia stepped aside to let the two handle this themselves. Kyxintia expressed her disappointment in Bleizne, who was still desperate to be powerful again. She destroyed the giant crystal that held all of his power before using her own powers to kill Bleizne once more. Bleizne instantly disappeared into ash, and was no more. His powers floated into the air, and two of the desert members stepped forward, gaining his two powers of shadows and desert. Kyxintia was grateful to Kukua and Ailria for helping free them from Bleizne. She offered to let them become co-leaders of the desert alongside herself. The three then helped the desert return to its former glory, while keeping it secret from the conflicts within Kukua and Ailria's home. They joined up with the other linked territories, and became quite close to the other groups. Culture The desert is all one group and territory, consisting of many different savanna and desert creatures. They tend to be rather shy and withdrawn, though are incredibly hard-workers, due to their time under Bleizne's reign. They generally don't like getting into many conflicts, and are all rather supportive of one another. There is no hierarchy aside from the leaders, as they all just do their best to help the group. They are neutral on the conflicts, due to their lack of involvement in them. They are close to the other groups in the linked secret territories, including the Dhaifu Clan, Hadiso Pride, Cekako Pride, Kingdom of Lajole, Sinkae Clan, Alcibea Pack, etc,. Members Leaders Kukua Ailria Kyxintia Bleizne formerly Members Foleni Uhlu Khanya Kitovu Epesi Telemko Duara Kisiki Sawa Sija Ukana Igo Qoqa Nolwazi Huduma Atsha Umjiva Novalo Milsayi Raykashina Zasquela Drajina Isjethika Porzini Risitae Category:Groups Category:Locations Category:Mixed Groups